This invention relates to a vertical blind of the type in which vanes are suspended from a blind head and are capable of traversing the head and rotational movement to control the amount of light passing through the blind.
Vertical blinds are known wherein individual vanes are suspended by carriages traversing a blind head. The carriages in such a blind are linked together by slidable clips that limit the distance between the carriages. A variety of means for rotating the vanes to control the passage of light through the blind are known. Debs, Canadian Patent 1,153,686 and Klenz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,636 disclose vertical blinds wherein the vanes are rotated by means of a centrally-disposed rotatable tilt rod, rotation of which effects rotation of the individual vanes. In Klenz, this rotation is effected by way of cooperating edge gears and in Debs said rotation is effected by means of co-operating bevel gears. These gear means have the disadvantage of bulkiness, difficulty of manufacture, and with respect to edge gears, rapid wear and imprecision of fit. Debs discloses in addition a decorative valence clip attaching to rails in the blind head by means of a spring clip that must be fitted with a screwdriver or other tool. It is also known to link the individual vane carriages by means of clips that are fixedly attached at one end thereof to a vane carriage. Said attachment gives rise to the attendant disadvantage of requiring two separate carriage types, mirror images of each other, where it is desired to construct a vertical blind whose vanes are capable of opening from the middle. In addition, replacement of such a clip necessitates replacement of the entire carriage connected thereto.